


The Black Rose

by drarryholic8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bittersweet Ending, Comedy, Dark Harry, Drama, Drarry, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horror, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Multiverse, Murder, Resurrection Stone, Romance, Scorbus, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Tragedy, Violence, ronmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryholic8/pseuds/drarryholic8
Summary: (Multiverse Time Travel AU)Harry Potter finds an unconscious young man, by the name of Scorpius Malfoy in a strange machine. The boy claims to be the son of Draco Malfoy and is from the future of an alternate universe, where an enemy who calls himself Harry Potter is causing chaos and destruction upon his world.





	1. The Shadow

The solid concrete wall shook before it split in two and fell and tumbled towards the ground, joining the layers of smoke and crumbled pieces of debris. Scorpius panted as he kept running, the sound of his footsteps becoming quicker and quicker as he panted and panted for breath. But he didn’t stop running. He kept his eyes forward and kept highly alert of his surroundings.

Thunder rumbled from above in the dark clouds as the sound of a strong gust of wind made itself known to Scorpius’ ears. The young Malfoy’s eyes widened in fear as he searched for the nearest rubble and hid behind the broken piece of concrete, possibly from a building before and looked up to the sky. Surely enough, Scorpius had narrowly managed to escape as the trail of black smoke along with the sound of roaring wind came into the skyline view. Scorpius kept insanely still, not daring to take his eyes away from the shadow in the sky and kept quiet.

The shadow hidden among the clouds made a series of spins and turns, seemingly searching for someone, before rising up even higher and stopped. A ball of light came from its wand as multiple spells were fired towards the ground, and some hit the buildings, exploding below and lighting up the dark apocalyptic city. Rubble and debris flew everywhere, but nonetheless, Scorpius remained alert as the wind from the force of the spells blew his platinum hair. He didn’t move.

The figure in the sky made another series of spins in the air and stopped, before finally turning around and disappearing amongst the clouds. Scorpius followed its movements closely before blinking twice and resumed running.

He ran and jumped over bits of debris and rocks, hiding behind them whenever he heard something unusual and continued his journey without ever looking back. Until finally, he arrives upon an old factory building. He finally stopped and stood in front of the old factory, looking around him before letting out a sigh of relief that he was alone. His ragged pants for breaths were audible from all the running, he took one look at the old metal steel door leading to the inside… and let out a smile.

…

The gears to the machine whirred as Hermione stood beside it in intense concentration, typing on the computer while casting spells at the moving machine. She flipped through the screen of the tablet as she glanced back and forth between the machine and the tablet, casting more spells along the way when a voice from the door caught her by surprise

“Aunt Mione!”

She glanced towards the voice with a gasp before seeing Scorpius Malfoy standing by the back entrance of her laboratory, a small smile on his face as Hermione’s face brightened and she smiled in delight.

“Scorpius!”

Scorpius smiled back warmly at her and slowly made his way down the metal staircase that led to Hermione and the machine.

“Oh thank goodness, it’s great to see you.” She smiled at him. “You’re looking well.”

“More or less.” Scorpius chuckled rubbed the back of his head. “And you haven’t changed a bit, Aunt Mione. Looking as beautiful as always-”

Scorpius’ sentence was cut off midway as his attention was on something else. A strangely shaped transparent container was settled on the end of Hermione’s machine and inside was a strange type of glowing purple liquid, only filling up half of the whole container. Hermione noticed this and let out a sigh.

“That should be enough to make a one-way trip.” She sounded worn out.

“That’s all of it?” Scorpius sounded shocked. “After an entire year of work?”

“Come on, don’t look so upset. Let’s stay positive.” Hermione smiled brightly at him. “A one-way trip is all we need. We just need to get you and Albus there, it’s the best we could do.”

“Still, this means we can’t come back.” Scorpius protested. “And besides, I can’t just leave you here.”

But Hermione simply smirked at him and waved a hand in the air.

“There is a way to get back, but it’s a bit of a gamble though.”

Scorpius glanced at her way and can’t help but feel a sense of admiration for her.

“You’ve been in here working yourself to the bone this whole time, haven’t you?” He smiled at her and shook his head. “Please, why don’t you take a little break and rest for a bit?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Hermione reassured him and turned towards the machine again, pressing a few buttons on the computer connected to the machine. “We’re in a race against time here so we don’t have a second to waste.”

She pressed a series of buttons on her tablet before she waved her wand at the machine, powering it down. She waved her wand and the lights in her factory switched off once again, the only light source was from the glowing purple liquid in the container as she removed it from the end of the machine and held it in her arm, finally turning back to face Scorpius.

“We need to hurry and take this straight to Fred and George’s old shop.” She told him. “And remember, we can’t apparate there otherwise _he_ could detect you. I have a portkey here, I’m not taking any chances.”

She handed him the portkey, which was a muggle watch. Scorpius smiled and carefully took it from her.

“I’ve made a few modifications with this one.” She said. “It won’t activate unless you turn the button on the rim of the watch used to adjust time.”

“Thanks, I can take it from here. I’ll run it over.” Scorpius smiled at her. “You stay here and get some rest, Aunt Mione, seriously. When was the last time you got real sleep?”

“Nice try Scorpius, but I’m coming with you.” She shook his head at him. “What if something happens on the way there? If you go alone and he attacks, we can’t run the risk of you being on your own.”

She held up the container of liquid.

“Two of us going means two chances to keep this safe.” She said sternly. “If this gets destroyed then this past year will have been for nothing.”

“You’ve made your point.” Scorpius sighed. “I understand.”

“And Scorpius…” She spoke quietly, more seriously now. “I need to make sure you understand this…”

Scorpius looked up at her and could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

“We can’t forget how many people gave their lives to make sure we had the chance in order to create this energy.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “We have to honour that debt. Promise me that.”

Scorpius nodded in reply.

“That means seeing this through no matter what happens. You _must_ succeed, even if it means throwing away everything you have, even if it means we have to sacrifice _everything_ to succeed.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “You and Albus are everyone’s last hope, it’s all up to you two.”

He looked at her and nodded. “I know.”

She visibly relaxed after that and let out a smile.

“All right then, let’s go.” She chuckled. “Albus is waiting for us too.”

They made their way to start to leave when Scorpius heard it, the sound of rocks crumbling and thunder rumbling from the other side of the laboratory wall. When he turned his head towards the direction of the sound, the front wall of the laboratory exploded with a loud bang and pieces of debris flew everywhere.

Scorpius quickly waved his wand and produced a shield bubble around him and Hermione. The equipment and the front wall of the lab exploded from around them as smoke filled the atmosphere. Their eyes widened in fear as they stared at the giant hole caused by the explosion where the wall once was. Hermione’s whole body was shaking as she looked around, coughing because of the smoke. Scorpius looked around to see if there was a sign of attack and found all of Hermione’s lab equipment destroyed and stared at in utter shock.

“Aunt Mione… your equipment…” He stammered.

But Hermione wasn’t listening. Instead, her eyes widened in fear and her whole skin went pale when she looked at the direction the smoke was going. It was being sucked into her other laboratory room through the open door, where she keeps most of her dangerous experiments and magical machines, and only one thing on was on her mind now… the smoke was flammable.

She turned to Scorpius and thrust the container of liquid into his arms, looking dead into his eyes and pleaded.

“Scorpius, go! Get out of here, do you hear me?!”

Scorpius barely had enough time to reply as the smoke caught on fire and exploded around them. Scorpius was blasted away by the force of the explosion as his back his the wall, causing him to let of a pained shout, the container still in his hands where Hermione left it. Quickly, he looked around to see that Hermione was no longer beside him. His eyes frantically searched for her around the room.

“Where did she-”

He let out a loud gasp. What he saw was beyond terrifying. Standing there, above the rubble of the broken down wall of the laboratory, with a hand clutching on Hermione’s lab coat and holding her up by the throat was none other than him, the dark shadow Scorpius had been trying to avoid. Hermione’s wand was on the floor and she was struggling to get out of the figure’s grip, with both of her hands around its hands, trying to pry them off her throat.

“Aunt Mione!” He made to stand up and run towards her, but Hermione’s shout stopped him.

“Scorpius, don’t!” She choked out. “Be strong! You have to hurry and go… you have to.”

Scorpius didn’t know what to do. The shadow in the smoke slowly raised its other hand, its red eyes shining in the clouds of smoke. Scorpius was frozen still.

“Go, Scorpius!” Hermione shouted again. “Hurry!”

With a heavy heart, Scorpius looked away from the scene in front of him, tears already falling from his eyes and turned the button on his watch, activating the portkey and disappearing. The figure in the smoke darted its red glowing eyes and stared straight back at Hermione as she breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Scorpius got away. Slowly, the figure pointed it’s wand under her throat, the tip of it sparking the all-familiar green. She took one last look at the man in front of her, let out a long exhale… and closed her eyes.

…

Scorpius landed in the familiar shops of Diagon Alley as he quickly got to his feet once again and started running towards the Leaky Cauldron, where Albus was waiting for him in one of the rooms. Now wasn’t the time for mourning. He had made a promise to Hermione, and he doesn't plan on letting her down.

 _Aunt Mione… I swear, no matter what it takes, I’ll make it back here!_ He thought to himself, blinking back tears and clutching the container of liquid tight in his arms as he ran. _I’ll save this world no matter what._

Scorpius continued running down the streets of Diagon Alley and soon came across the familiar building. The very building connecting the Wizarding and the Non-Wizarding worlds. He looked around one last time and breathed out a sigh of relief when he couldn’t see anyone following him. Slowly, he entered the Leaky Cauldron and shut the door behind him. The whole place was empty, which was no longer a surprise for Scorpius, after all, nearly everywhere was empty. He walked up the stairs leading to the guest rooms of the place and searched for the room where he was supposed to be meeting Albus.

_A110...A111...A112...Ah-Ha!_

Room All3. It was eerily quiet. Scorpius looked around once again in the empty hallways before taking a deep breath and knocking twice on the door. There was no answer. Confused he knocked again. There was still no answer. He tried turning the knob, but the door was locked. Scorpius’ whole face went pale and he assumed the worst. Had Albus been found by him? Had he left the Leaky Cauldron? Is he dead-

“Looking for me, Scorp?”

Scorpius gasped at the voice calling his name and turned around. Albus Severus Potter stood in the dark hallway of the inn, with a thick black winter overcoat along with a green beanie on his head. He held his wand in his right hand and his backpack on his other arm. There were small bruises and cuts across his face, but his eyes held determination like always. His frown shifted to a warm smile upon seeing Scorpius.

“Al.” Scorpius breathed out a sigh of relief.

Albus chuckled softly and nodded at him in greeting. “Welcome back.”

Scorpius smiled back at him, but Albus noticed it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Albus walked closer to him and looked around the hallway and realised that Scorpius was the only one here.

“Where’s Aunt Hermione?” He looked up at Scorpius and saw the tears falling from his eyes. Albus’ heart sank. _No...it couldn’t be._

“In order for me to escape…” Scorpius’ whole body began shaking as more tears streamed down his pale face.

“No...Don’t tell me...” Albus walked closer and placed both hands on Scorpius’ shoulders softly, his own tears gathering at the back of his eyes. "...Is she-"

“Aunt Hermione’s gone…” He said shakily. “...she bought me time.”

Scorpius could only let out a sob, which caused Albus to wrap his arms around him and pull him into an embrace. Scorpius didn’t hug back. He was too overstruck by grief and guilt that he curled his hand into a fist.

“Her entire lab is destroyed...” Scorpius sobbed angrily, his hand shaking with rage. “I led him right to her and now she’s gone and her equipment’s gone too…

“That damned bastard.” Albus gritted his teeth as he pulled Scorpius closer to him.

“But at least...there’s this, Al.” Scorpius pulled away from the embrace and held up the container with glowing purple liquid. Albus gazed at it in wonder as the glow sparkled in his eyes. “This is what our Aunt Mione gave her life for. She risked her life to extract this energy.”

Albus reaches forward with his hand and touched the container, tracing the glowing purple liquid as he gazed in astonishment. He looked up to see Scorpius looking directly at him.

“With this energy, it means we can go back… to the past.”

…

“Want to get some rest for a while?” Albus asked Scorpius as he put down his wand on the bed and sat beside Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head at him with a small smile as he drank the bottle of water given to him by Albus, finishing it all up in one go.

“I’m okay, Al.” He smiled at him. His gaze then travelled to the bag Albus was holding. “What’s in there?”

Albus’ whole expression brightened at that question as he eagerly opened the bag.

“Look, I found something good.” He said with a chuckle as he dug through the bag. “It’s something I’ve been saving for us, for when we really needed it.”

He took out a small tin food container of some sort and handed it to Scorpius. The big word “TUNA” was sprawled out across the label as Scorpius smiled in delight.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Albus giggled as Scorpius opened the can of tuna. “It’s not even dog food!”

Just then, a soft ‘meow’ came from under the bed as a tiny stray black kitten crawled out from underneath. It walked and stopped right in front of Scorpius and Albus, looking up at the tin of tuna with wide eyes. Scorpius chuckled and held up the container and shook it gently to which the cat let out another meow.

Albus chuckled and knelt down on the carpet, picking up the kitten and hugged it close to him while stroking its fur softly.

“Don’t worry, you cute stinker.” Albus laughed. “I’ve got something here for you too.”

He settled it down again and took out a tiny bowl of cat food from his bag. Scorpius was surprised at the number of things he has all stuffed into one bag. The kitten dug into its food immediately, meowing and purring as it ate. Albus took out a fork from his bag and handed it to Scorpius.

“Dig in.” He smiled at him. “You should eat.”

Scorpius blushed and took the fork, slowly eating the tin of tuna as he gazed at the little kitten in front of them, munching away.

“I wonder if it’ll be okay by itself when we’re both gone.” Scorpius sighed.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Albus said, seeing the worry on Scorpius’ face. “Cats are really self-reliant. And unlike dogs, they can survive really well in the wild.”

“I see.” Scorpius chuckled and leaned down to stroke its fur, earning a small meow from the kitten.

He smiled at the creature and glanced back to Albus. Shaking his head, Scorpius held out the container of tuna for Albus, which was still half full. Albus’ eyes widened and he looked up at him.

“What’s the matter? I’m fine.” Albus blushed. “You can eat it all, really, it’s okay. I saved it for you.”

“Oh come on, you should eat as well.” Scorpius laughed. “I know you’re hungry.”

As if sensing the food and Scorpius’ comment. Albus’ stomach growled loudly as he stiffened in embarrassment and blushed. They both chuckled and Albus gladly took the tin of tuna offered. He quickly munched it down and let out a sound of delight, smiling at Scorpius as he licked his lips. Scorpius simply smiled back and blushed.

“So then,” Albus said, pointing to the container with purple liquid seated on the bed. “How many trips will that give us to travel with?”

“Only one-way.”

“What?! One-way?!” Albus abruptly stopped eating. “Aren’t we going to come back?! We can’t if it’s only one-way!”

“Right now, all that matters is surviving long enough to get there.” Scorpius sighed. “But that’s not absolute, Aunt Mione said that there must be a way to come back if we’re lucky.”

“And how do we do that?” Albus inquired.

“That… I don’t know.” Scorpius closed his eyes. “But still… Aunt Mione said to trust her, and I do.”

Albus nodded back in acknowledgement. “So first we’ll head to Fred and George’s shop, and then it’s an 18-year jump back from there.”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s where we will find them?’

“Yes.” Scorpius stood up from the bed and looked out the window, a glint of hope in his eyes. “That’s where we’ll find Harry Potter and his friends.”

…

The duo ventured out not long after that into the dark apocalyptic city. It was dead silent and barren. Almost the whole population had been wiped out. Hiding behind one of the rocks behind Ollivander’s, Albus and Scorpius could see Fred and George’s shop from where they were standing and slowly made their way towards them. They ran as quickly as possible, but also keeping their footsteps light, not wanting to catch the shadow’s attention. They stopped by the entrance to the shop and looked around, left, right, and up at the sky. Scorpius pulled out his wand and cast a spell to see if there was anyone else around.

“So, what does the spell say?” Albus whispered from beside him, his wand drawn. “Is he here? Can the spell detect his presence?”

“No. It can’t seem to sense him.” Scorpius quickly waved his wand to cancel the spell. “Let’s move.”

Albus nodded in reply.

The two waved their spells at the door of Fred and George’s shop, deactivating the wards. Scorpius put his wand away and reached for the handle…

A rumbling crack of thunder from above sounded the entire city as Scorpius took his hand away from the door in terror and fright. Albus gasped from beside him as loud gusts of wind filled the atmosphere. The two boys turned and looked up into the sky.

The clouds spiralled by the gust of wind created an open vortex as it slowly descended from the clouds above, creating a tornado. Energy and electricity sparked from the tornado as lightning struck the sky. A shadow figure slowly descended downwards from inside the tornado and both of the boys gasped in horror. The bright red eyes of the figure glowed among the tornado and stared right at Scorpius and Albus before stopping mid-air, blowing away the tornado and pointing its wand at Albus.  

By instinct, Scorpius threw himself on Albus and pushed them both to the ground. The spell narrowly missed them as it hit the wall of the shop behind them, creating a large explosion and leaving behind a hole in the wall. Scorpius and Albus hurriedly sat up and drew their wands, by what surprised Albus next was how Scorpius shoved him the container of purple liquid and pushed him away, running forward straight into the direction of the figure in the clouds.

“Go ahead of me!” He shouted back. “Leave now!”

Scorpius rushed forward and held his wand tightly in hand. The figure in the air aimed its wand at him and fired a spell to which Scorpius jumped up and dodged it with quick reflexes. With a loud shout, he fired another spell back at the figure, to which it easily dodged it and sent multiple spells back at Scorpius’ direction.

Scorpius’ eyes widened as he deflected the first few and blocked the rest, creating a big explosion of fire in front of him, covering his view of the enemy. He looked around when suddenly, the figure appeared in front of him amidst the burning flames. His eyes widened as the figure drew his wand hand back, ready to fire a spell. Scorpius quickly met it with its own spell and his wand and the figure itself was blasted back by the explosion, with Scorpius falling to the ground with a thud.

Scorpius struggled and quickly tried to get up from the ground. He was surprised when he heard footsteps come from behind and see then see Albus kneeling down and shoving the container with purple liquid into his chest.

“What are you doing?! Stay back!” He shouted at Albus, eyes widening. “You’re supposed to go and leave!”

“Stop trying to save me and think!” Albus grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders. “I’ll be a decoy! That will buy you some time to get out of here!”

“ALBUS, WAIT!”

Albus stood and rushed forward, ignoring Scorpius’ calls for him. He stood with his wand in hand and fired three conclusive spells at the shadow flying and hiding once again amidst the clouds. The shadow simply easily dodged it by flying out of the way and its red eyes glowed hauntingly in the dark. As Albus shot the fourth spell, the shadow dodged it again before shooting a curse from its own wand, firing directly at Albus’ feet. Albus let out a gasp as the spell neared, and finally collided with the ground below his feet.

The explosion caused by the spell caused Albus’ whole body to fly upward, his wand falling from his hand as Scorpius watched him fall in slow motion, before finally hitting the ground, with fire burning all around him from the spell.

“AL!” Scorpius ran towards the boy and knelt down, slowly picking him up from the ground. Albus’ eyes were fluttered closed and he wasn’t moving. As Scorpius picked him up, Albus’ head fell sideways, and his arm fell towards the floor and dangled there, swinging left and right like a corpse, as if all the life had gone out of him.

Scorpius watched in horror at his unmoving best friend in front of him, he watched, shocked, gobsmacked, and tears started to fall from his eyes. He slowly set the unmoving body back down on the floor again and could only watch as anger and sadness overtook him. Scorpius gritted his teeth and curled his fist up in anger, his tears were flowing more rapidly as his rage became even stronger.

The figure from the clouds slowly descended from flight as it landed slowly and softly on the rubble amidst the fire. The sound of his feet landing on the rock made its way to Scorpius’ ears as his eyes widened in anger. Slowly, he looked up from where Albus’ body was lying on the floor and directly met the red glowing eyes of the shadow.

He felt his anger flare to life like never before.

“You bastard…” Scorpius said angrily, gritting his teeth. “You killed him…”

The pillar of fire split in front of him, giving Scorpius a clear view of the figure standing on top of the rubble of pieces of broken down buildings. The light from the fire slowly shone across the figure’s face, revealing his unruly black hair, the elder wand in his right hand, a dark smile playing on his lips along with the infamous lightning scar on his forehead as he stared straight down at Scorpius with his blood red eyes.

Harry Potter wore an evil smirk as he stood on the rocks with murderous and crazy crimson red eyes. His black cloak flopped and fluttered hauntingly through the wind as he let out a dark laugh.

“Finally… it’s about time...” He chuckled darkly. “You’ve been running around making messes for too long… Today is the day you’ll take your final breath when I choke the life from you.”

Harry smiled evilly at Scorpius and it sent shivers down his spine.

“... I can’t wait to watch you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! How are you all? I've just started this fic and hope you guys will like it as much as I like writing it!! This fic was mainly inspired by the Goku Black arc in Dragon Ball Super. Really hope you guys enjoyed it! xx
> 
> What did you guys think of the chapter?? Let me know in the comments below!!


	2. Back to the past

Pillars of fire continued to burn around Scorpius as he stared down at Albus’ unmoving body on the ground, his eyes closed. Scorpius’s eyes watered at the sight of his best friend in front of him and felt anger bubbling from inside him as he clasped Albus’ cold unmoving hand and brought it close to his chest. 

“Al…” Scorpius whispered under his breath, reaching forward and stroking his pale thumb across Albus’ rosy cheek, a single tear fell from his eye and landed on Albus’ face. 

Harry Potter smiled darkly from afar, watching the scene from where he was stood. A cold and remorseless smile played on his lips as he only laughed further at Scorpius mourning over his friend. 

“Done saying your goodbyes, Malfoy?” Harry said coldly. “They’re a waste of time anyway.” 

Scorpius looked up at him and felt his anger rising from the pit of his stomach. His hand slowly curled into a fist. 

“After all…” The cold voice spoke again. “You’ll be joining him soon...”

Scorpius gritted his teeth and his gaze on Harry hardened. He gave Albus’ hand one last squeeze. 

_ That’s where you’re wrong...  _ He thought to himself.  _ As if… _

Slowly, he stood up and took Albus’ wand from the ground. He shrunk the container of purple liquid and put it in his pocket. He kept his eyes locked onto Harry’s crimson red ones before quickly looking away to his right to see Fred and George’s shop still very much intact, apart from the few broken windows and the damaged signs. 

_ The building is still standing… so I doubt he knows about the time machine.  _ His gaze travelled back to meet Harry’s eyes once again.  _ If I’m lucky, I might be able to activate it and start it up before he realises… I just have to play this right…  _

Scorpius looked to the left this time, making sure Harry followed his gaze, trying to trick him into thinking he was looking for a way to escape… and it worked. Harry looked around to see if there was a way to escape as well, he wanted to make sure that Scorpius doesn't get out of this fight alive. 

Harry turned back to face him. 

“Funny… you have no chance of winning or escaping… yet you continue this resistance, knowing full well you cannot win… and you still won’t back down.” He laughed darkly, his eyes closed as he drew his wand. “How fitting that you, who are so much like your father are so fascinating in your flaws… it amuses me.”

The two looked down at each other in the intense silence that followed, neither man moved an inch or took their gaze away from each other. It only lasted so long when Harry let out a dark chuckle yet again and looked over at Albus, lying on the ground. 

“Don’t worry…” He smiled evilly. “Soon I’ll send you to the same place I sent the boy…”

That alone angered Scorpius even more. He gripped his fist tighter and gritted his teeth, his eyes sending daggers towards Harry. But he simply smiled even more at the reaction.

“If you had any sense you would know that your death is a mercy for you and this world.” He chuckled. “Don’t you see I’m helping you? Death is the ultimate blessing for foolish tainted wizards like you.” 

That pushed Scorpius over the edge. He let out an angered yell and fired a spell towards him, which he narrowly dodged and scratched the side of his cheek, leaving an open wound of red blood slowly dripping down. Harry simply laughed at the action and clapped his hands together mockingly. 

“Are you talking about Albus?!” Scorpius said angrily, his voice rising. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ALBUS!” 

He charged forward and fired a barrage of spells. Caught off guard by the unexpected reaction, Harry barely had enough time to react and was sent tumbling backwards by a powerful stupefy. Unaffected by the pain and the effects of the spell, he simply let out a crazy laugh as Scorpius continued to attack him with spells. 

“YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!” He screamed at Harry. “YOU’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!” 

He fired another series of spells once again, but the same move proved futile as Harry easily dodged each spell swiftly, and sent some flying straight back into Scorpius’ direction. Scorpius’ eyes widened at his own spell coming back at him and quickly blocked it with a spell, but the curses and spells that came after were too quick for him as they sent him flying backwards until his back met the hard concrete wall of a broken down building, falling to the ground on his arm with a pained grunt. Albus’ wand flew from his hands and far into the pile of rocks. 

Harry scoffed and flew upwards into the air, leaving behind a trail of black smoke as he stared down at Scorpius with his deadly gaze and wand pointed at him. 

“Are you finished?” He sneered at him mockingly. “Considering you represent the end of a proud pureblood name, this is a pathetic showing from you, boy.” 

Harry lifted his hand as the wand’s tip sparked green, crackling with magic. Scorpius looked up at him in anger and horror and backed away slowly, still clutching his arm in pain as he made to stand up. As he put his hand on the ground for support, he felt something and he looked down. Scorpius eyes widened at the object he was touching. It was his own wand, blasted away and into the rubble right here next to him. Thinking fast, he quickly picked it up and hurriedly blasted a spell back into Harry’s direction. Harry’s red eyes widened as he was forced to redirect the killing curse to collide with Scorpius’ spell, making it disappear in thin air with an explosion. 

Angered, he descended from flight and began charging towards Scorpius, but his actions caused him to be left wide open for attack. 

“Enough!!” Harry’s gaze was deadly. “Why you-” 

“Lumos Maxima!” Scorpius shouted as a bright light filled the entire city from the tip of his wand. 

Temporarily blinded by the brightness of the spell, Harry was forced to cover his eyes. Scorpius took this chance to quickly escape into Fred and George’s shop. When Harry cast a ‘Nox’ back at the spell, the light faded, but Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’d you scurry off to now?” Harry whispered angrily under his breath.

…

Scorpius walked down the secret passageway inside Fred and George’s shop and down the stairs to the room where the time machine was being held. As he entered the dimly lit room with only the light from the computer screens acting as a light source, he pulled out his wand and muttered a soft ‘lumos’. The tip of the wand became bright and a ball of light was produced as Scorpius slowly made his way to the time machine. 

From the outside, the time machine looked like a circular pod and was red and gold in colour, and was quite small in size, with a small circular door, also acting as the window, leading to the interior. Scorpius breathed out a sigh of relief before stepping inside the machine. Although it looked small from the outside and looked like it could only fit one person, Hermione’s extension charms along with her brilliant mind made it possible for the inside of the machine to be much bigger. There was the main pilot seat, with magical holograms showing the outside view. Scorpius hurried over and sat down, he pulled out the shrunken container of liquid and returned it to its original size before putting it in the fuel socket. Scorpius hurriedly pressed a series of buttons before taking control of the steering wheel and started up the machine. The pod came to life with a roar, blue flames shooting from the rear of its exhaust port as it flew straight up and up, through the roofs of Fred and George’s shop and straight into the sky. 

Harry, who was looking intensely for Scorpius, backed away from the sudden noise and looked up to see a strange pod-like muggle machine floating in midair. 

“Haven’t you learned that hiding doesn't work?” Harry flew towards the machine in anger. “Do you really think that little muggle contraption will keep you safe from me?! Escaping isn’t going to work!”

He stopped flying and drew his wand back, charging up a powerful spell as Scorpius looked from inside the pod, and smirked to himself in triumph.  _ See you later, you monster.  _

“This is the end! It’s over, Malfoy!” With a great yell, Harry flicked his wand forward and sent the spell shooting towards Scorpius and the machine, but the moment it almost reached them, the pod glowed a faint white and disappeared into thin air.  

Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he looked around where the machine was and flew closer to it before looking all around for any sign of Scorpius. 

“Hiding again, Malfoy? Well not for long.” Harry cast a locator spell in front of him in hopes of locating Scorpius’ whereabouts, only he was nowhere to be found. 

“He’s not here.” Harry gritted his teeth in shock and anger and cancelled the spell. “He’s completely vanished.” 

…

Scorpius clutched his arm as the pod travelled through a strange wormhole of energy and dark space. The fighting adrenaline he had managed to hold onto is finally starting to wear off as he relaxed in his seat, knowing that he had managed to activate the time machine and was going back to the past, to an alternate timeline.

He slowly thought back to the last words Hermione and Albus said. 

_ “ _ _ That means seeing this through no matter what happens. You must succeed, even if it means throwing away everything you have, even if it means we have to sacrifice everything to succeed. You and Albus are everyone’s last hope, it’s all up to you two.” _

_ “I’ll be a decoy. That will buy you some time to get out of here!”  _

Scorpius felt the tears slowly fall from his eyes as he continued to clutch his arm in pain. 

_ Their sacrifices bought me this one-way trip.  _ Scorpius thought.  _ I can’t let this go to waste, no matter what.  _

With a final sigh, Scorpius’ eyes fluttered close and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! What did you guys think of this chapter? More action of 'Dark Harry' to come! What do you think is the identity of this 'Dark Harry'? Is it an evil Harry Potter? A clone? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! x
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!! Feedback is much encouraged and appreciated. :)


	3. The Machine

If there was one thing that Harry Potter hated more than anything in the world it was paperwork on a Sunday. Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Master Of Death, The Boy of Many Titles, was named head of the Auror Department under the new wizarding government headed by his friend and ally, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Life after the war has been tough on Harry. Constant nightmares, insomnia, PTSD, the guilt and mourning of close friends and family… It was a tough time for everyone. Shortly after the war, both Ginny and Harry had broken up. There was too much going on at the time and both had agreed mutually to stay friends. There was always that unspoken bond between him and Ginny, she was always there for him, just like Ron and Hermione, and was there to comfort him.

But the death of her brother was just too much for her, and Harry didn’t really know how to comfort people, he was never taught how to. When he was being raised by the Dursleys, the barely showed him compassion or comfort, and because of that, Harry himself did not really know how to comfort people. But it wasn’t entirely his fault either. Ginny had suggested the breakup, she said it was better for both of them, and in the long run, that proved to be true.

After Voldemort’s soul was destroyed from inside Harry, a part of him felt empty, emotionless, almost like a giant hole in his heart waiting to be filled again. So they agreed to have a break, and things did take a turn for the better. Harry had taken up Molly’s advice on getting some professional help after a lot of persuasion. And truthfully, it helped him through a lot. He had even made amends with Draco Malfoy not long after Harry defended his family in their trail, both agreeing to end their petty feud. They both kindly shook hands afterwards, the scene reminiscent of when first met, only this time, instead of hate and animosity, it signified something else, a fresh start.

...And look where that lead him. It had been 5 years since the war ended. People were finally starting to move on with their lives, getting new jobs, getting married, having children. Everyone was enjoying themselves… except for Harry.

Harry had pictured being an Auror since his time at Hogwarts and he was delighted when Kingsley came to him with the offer… but he would never have pictured that the job would be so dull, boring, and even stressful after a while. He’s been Head Auror for a while now, and there wasn’t a single time where any field work was required. Life has been peaceful and quiet after the war… almost too quiet much to Harry’s liking. The remaining Death Eaters disbanded, most of them were sent straight to Azkaban and only very few were cleared of their charges, like the Malfoy family, for example.

There hasn't been a single attack or disruption for 3 years that required any of the Aurors’ help. So all Harry did now was just sit in his desk doing paperwork, day after day, night after night. He was happy the wizarding world was finally at peace, but he just never imagined it would make his job so boring. He imagined it was going to stay that way for years to come, until...

“POTTER!” Draco Malfoy, Head of Magical Law Enforcement burst into Harry’s room, jolting him upright and giving him a mini-heart attack.

“Blimey, Malfoy, you scared the shi-” He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that Malfoy’s face was paler than usual. “What’s happened? Was there an attack?”

Draco did not reply, instead, he took Harry by the wrist and pulled out his wand.

“You would want to see this.”

With a twist of his heel, they both apparated out of Harry’s office.

...

They landed in front of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes with a crack. The streets of Diagon was nearly empty since it was a Sunday and it was getting late. The shops have almost all closed and switched off their lights apart from a few restaurants.

Draco didn’t let go of Harry’s wrist yet as he looked around the streets of Diagon before dragging him along again as he walked.

“Come on.” He said, running towards the back of George’s shop.

When they finally reached the back of the shop, Draco let go of Harry’s wrist and continued walking forward. It was dark, so Harry couldn’t see what he was walking towards. Was this another one of his practical jokes?

He pulled out his wand and cast a Lumos. Light shone from the tip of his wand as he followed the direction Draco had went.

“Malfoy, quit fooling around. If this is another one of your impractical jokes I swear-”

Harry let out a gasp as he came to stand side by side with Malfoy. The light from the spell was shining through the dark alley and shone directly on a strange looking muggle machine that Harry was stood right in front of. He had never seen such a strange looking machine before.

“I found this not long ago after Weasley fooled me saying he found this behind his shop. He said it crashed here.” Draco said, crouching down and pulling out his wand, examining the machine. “What is this, some sort of muggle contraption? What do they call those flying metal pieces of junk, again?”

“You mean an airplane?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ah yes, Potter.” He smirked. “Seems you are useful in some form or way, after all.”

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. “It’s not an airplane… it’s some sort of… pod? Looks like something straight from a movie…”

That made Draco even more confused. “What on earth’s a movie?”

Harry looked at him and pinched his nose bridge. He continued scanning the strange machine. “It’s a sort of… uhh… how do you explain it… it’s like a pensi-”

He was cut off when the light from his wand shone through the window of the machine. Harry’s eyes widened at what he saw from inside the machine… there was somebody inside.

“Malfoy, there’s someone inside this thing!”

Draco’s eyes widened at his words and pushed Harry away from the mirror to look inside himself.

“Holy Merlin's balls, you’re right. Potter, we need to get help, he-” He turned to Harry but he was looking at something else engraved on the machine’s body. “Potter! Are you listening, we need to get help right away!”

Harry pointed at the words engraved on the machine’s outer body. “Do you see what this says?”

Draco looked over the words written across the machine and let out a gasp.

_GRANGER-WEASLEY COOPERATION_

“Granger-Weasley…” Draco read it slowly. “I had no idea Granger had her own company.”

“That’s the thing.” Harry slowly turned to look at Draco. “She doesn't.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, neither knew what to say or do in this situation. They had had many bizarre cases in the past in the Auror Department, but none of them involved strange machines or companies that don’t exist. Draco slowly looked inside the window of the machine again before standing up and looked at Harry with a serious expression.

“I’ll go get her then.”

Harry nodded in agreement, so Draco turned his heel and disapparated.

…

Harry continued to examine the strange looking machine while waiting for Hermione and Draco to arrive. He opened the door machine with a spell and found the inside much bigger than the outside. But as much as that left him in awe, he, as an Auror was worried for the boy’s safety. So he pulled him out of the machine and conjured a bed for him to lie in. He checked his heartbeat and was still thankful when he heard it beating. He looked at the boy properly for the first time after pulling him out of the machine.

His facial structure reminded him a lot of somebody, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly who he looked like. His hair was a platinum blond and matched perfectly with the colour of Draco’s hair. Harry thought it was an odd coincidence but brushed it off aside pretty quickly.

A crack of apparation alerted Harry of Hermione and Draco’s return.

“Harry! What’s going on?!” He heard Hermione’s voice as her footsteps got nearer. “Malfoy came to me saying there was an emergenc-Oh my god!”

Hermione stopped beside Harry and looked down at the boy lying unconscious on the bed.

“What’s happened to him?” Hermione inquired.

“We found him in this,” Draco said as he caught up with her and pointed at the strange machine. “One of your ‘inventions’, apparently.”

“Inventions? I’ve never made any inven-” She turned around and she stopped speaking when she saw the machine. Her entire face went pale and she looked like as if she could faint any minute. Harry’s eyes widened at her expression and quickly rushed forward to steady her.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” He was getting more panicked now, Hermione had never looked as bad as she was now. Something was very wrong, Harry could tell.

But Hermione didn’t answer his question. “That’s...impossible… how…”

She turned back to the boy lying on the bed and she held her gaze on him for a minute before moving closer. She turned to Harry.

“Have you checked his pulse?” Her tone turned serious, and Harry sensed a hint of determination in her voice.

“Yes.” Harry quickly replied. “I don’t know any healing spells but I think he might be injured.”

Hermione turned back to the boy and immediately began casting a series of spells on top of him when suddenly her eyes widened in horror and she let out a gasp.

“Shit! This is bad, we’re losing him. He’s losing a lot of blood.”

Harry immediately began searching for wounds and sure enough, his right elbow was broken, and Harry felt an immediate sense of guilt and shame when he saw that the boy’s sleeve was almost all covered in blood.

“Fuck!” He gripped his hair in frustration. “How did I not see that? This is all my fault.”  

“Potter, stop blaming yourself all the time, for pity’s sake. It was too dark, you couldn’t have seen it.” Draco spoke from beside Harry, who still felt extremely ashamed but for once, was grateful at Draco’s kind words, but Hermione’s voice captured their attention again.

“Nevermind all that.” She said, not taking his eyes off the boy. “Malfoy, give me your arm.”

“What? Why?” Draco backed away from her.

“He needs a blood transfusion. Your blood type is the same as his so we need your blood otherwise he’s going to die.”

Draco glanced at the boy on the bed and something about him just looked familiar to Draco… he just didn’t know what. But seeing the boy’s face slowly becoming paler and paler made Draco’s heart ache, he didn’t know why, but he wanted this boy to live. He pulled up his sleeve and stuck his arm out for Hermione.

“Thank you.” Hermione sighed in relief and got to work. She conjured a tube with a needle at the end and slowly pierced it into Draco’s skin. Draco flinched at the slight pain as the bag connected to the tube slowly began to fill up with his blood. He was never a big fan of blood and looked disgusted at the sight of his own blood being sucked into the bag.

“Hey, it’s fine, just look at me,” Harry spoke from beside him as Draco slowly turned toward him, his face showed an expression of pain and discomfort. Harry sighed and reached out to grip his wrist, stroking the pale skin gently as Hermione continued to perform the procedure. Draco looked down at Harry’s hand stroking his wrist in comfort. Draco blushed at him and looked away.

“Okay, that should be enough.” Hermione finally said and pulled the needle out of Draco’s arm, sealing the tiny wound up with a spell as Draco let out a sigh and pulled his sleeve back down. Hermione now inserted the tube into the boy’s arm as Draco watched, transfixed as the blood was slowly absorbed into his body with the help of Hermione’s spells.

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked. His voice sounded worried, Draco noticed.

“Yes, if all goes well,  he should wake up after the entire transfusion process,” Hermione replied, still casting spells of all sorts over the boy.

“What could have happened to cause this?” Draco asked. “Is it because he crashed in that machine?”

Hermione shook her head.

“No, he didn’t break his arm from the crash.” She said. “Something or someone must’ve hurt him pretty badly before that.”

“So he was attacked then?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“It seems that way, yes.” Hermione sighed as she cast the last few spells. “Okay, it’s all done, if everything went well, he should wake up at any moment now.”

After saying that, the boy in the bed stirred in his sleep as he grunted softly and slowly began to open his eyes. Hermione, Harry and Draco all hurried around his bed and gazed softly at him as he slowly began to wake.

“Hey. You’re okay. You’re safe.” Hermione said softly from beside the bed. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Harry said from beside her.

But the moment Harry spoke, the boy’s eyes snapped wide open as he looked straight at Harry with terrified and angry eyes.

The first thing Scorpius saw when he awoke was him. The same face that caused death and destructions upon millions. That same face that caused the death of his aunt Hermione and Albus. That same face that took everything from him.

“What’s wrong, you look terrified?” came Harry’s soft voice again. But all Scorpius saw was the same person who murdered his friends, who murdered everyone he loved. And that rage filled him like never before.

“You bastard!!” Scorpius leapt off the bed and sent a fist flying straight at Harry’s face.

Harry’s quick reflexes caught hold of Scorpius’s wrist as his fist stopped mere millimetres away from Harry’s face.

Hermione and Draco looked shellshocked from beside them as both were left speechless and frozen at the boy’s reaction. Harry looked down at the boy’s eyes in confusion and shock as Scorpius continued to look up at him was mad, stormy eyes.

“I’ll make you pay…” He gritted his teeth. “I’ll make you pay for everything you’ve done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! I'm back with another chapter!! Scorpius has finally found his way back to the past!! What did you guys think of the chapter?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! Feedback is much encouraged and much appreciated! :)


	4. The Third Dark Lord

Scorpius’ hand shook violently while Harry’s grip on his wrist kept him still. Harry was confused and hurt by the strange boy’s reaction, nobody had ever reacted to him this way before. 

“What’s the matter, kid?” He spoke softly in confusion, perhaps he was a crazy fan? “It’s me, Harry Potter.”

But the boy’s eyes hardened again. “I’ll kill you!” 

A loud  _ smack  _ sounded the area as Draco slapped him on the head. Harry and Hermione both gasped and their eyes widened at Draco’s action. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! That’s Harry Potter, you idiot!” Draco said angrily. He had no idea who this boy was, but he certainly doesn’t have the right to speak to Harry like that. 

Scorpius had barely registered the smack and the voice when his eyes widened at the words ‘Harry Potter’... could it be? 

He looked up and looked at Harry once again, taking him in fully. He looked different, younger, his eyes were the emerald green his father had described. He had that smile on his face instead of that evil sneer Scorpius was so used to seeing. 

“Harry Potter? Is it really you? Alive?” Scorpius spoke softly. “You’re really him?” 

“Uhhh…” Harry rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“I had no idea…” Scorpius immediately bowed to him in apology. “I’m sorry for attacking you, Mr Potter. I thought you were- I didn’t know-”

“I’ll admit you did give me a bit of a fright there.” Harry chuckled. “But it’s fine, don’t worry. You looked frightened though, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong? And who are you?” Hermione spoke from beside them. “Can you explain what’s going on here?” 

Scorpius’ eyes widened at the source of the voice and turned. Scorpius immediately teared up when he saw Hermione Granger, standing there, looking as young as ever. His whole heart clenched as he slowly walked towards her and collapsed to the ground, reaching forward and clasped her hand as he kept his head down, the tears falling silently from his eyes and onto the ground. Harry, Draco and Hermione were all taken off guard by the boy’s reaction. But Hermione’s heart clenched at seeing the boy in such a state, though she did not know who he is, she was already worried for him. 

“Aunt Mione…” Scorpius sobbed silently as he clung onto Hermione’s hand.

“W-What’s the matter? Talk to me.” Hermione said softly to the boy. “What’s happened to you?”

“After all of the sacrifices…” Scorpius whispered silently to himself and let out a relieved sigh. “We did it, Albie, Aunt Mione…I’ve made it back… to the past.”

Scorpius slowly let go of Hermione’s hand and stood slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Sounds like you’ve been through a lot,” Hermione said. She heard what she said but decided not to dwell on it any further now. “Have you… calmed down?” 

“Thank you.” Scorpius nodded at her. “I’m fine.” 

At that moment, Scorpius turned and saw Draco standing beside Harry. His eyes widened in shock. It took all his strength not to run over and embrace his father. He hadn’t seen him since he was a little kid. But he was in the past. Things were different here. His father might not even know who he is yet. 

“So…” Draco raised an eyebrow at him, his voice startling Scorpius out of his thoughts. “Who exactly are you, kid?” 

Scorpius blushed and looked away. He looked at Harry before looking once more at Hermione before shaking his head. 

“Can’t say.” 

“Well then, Mr ‘ _ can’t say _ ’. I hope you have a reason for crashing your muggle ship and for taking my blood and also for your weird and insane behaviour earlier.” Draco sneered at him. 

Harry quickly stopped in front of Draco and tried defending Scorpius. 

“Oh come on, Malfoy,” Harry tried soothing him. “Maybe he was just confused? I’m sure he has an explanation for all of this.”

“I do but…” Scorpius blushed and glanced once more at his father and then at Hermione. “I need to talk to you and Hermione, just the three of us.” 

Harry and Hermione’s face both turned serious as they turned around to look at Scorpius. Harry searched his face for any suspicion and when he didn’t, he finally let out a smile and nodded. 

“Sure, okay.” 

“What? What is this guy exactly trying to do?” Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Oh honestly, Harry. You take things too lightly sometimes.” Hermione shook her head, she turned to Scorpius. “How do we know we can trust you?” 

“I promise everything will make sense soon...or at least I hope it does.” Scorpius shuffled on his feet. 

Hermione glanced over to the strange machine still on the ground and back at the company logo, ‘ _ GRANGER-WEASLEY COOPERATION’.  _ She let out a sigh before turning back to Scorpius and nodded at him. 

“Okay.” She sounded hesitant. 

“What about me then?” scoffed Draco, raising an eyebrow at Harry. “You can’t just expect me to sit here and wait.”

“It’s okay, Draco.” Harry laughed. “You’ll be fine.” 

Scorpius, Hermione and Harry stepped away from Draco as Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm around them to prevent the outside from hearing their conversation. Scorpius looked around and made sure nobody was listening in before he let out a sigh and turned to Harry and Hermione.

“Sorry for all the secrecy,” Scorpius said seriously to the two. “But I really need your word that you won’t tell anyone else what I’m about to say unless I say so.” 

“Well, I’ve never really had a problem keeping secrets.” Harry laughed. “But sure, you have my word.” 

Scorpius turned to look at Hermione, who was biting her lip as she nodded in reply. 

“Thank you… my name is Scorpius.” Scorpius let out a sigh. “This is going to sound really strange but I’m not from this time. I’ve travelled here in a time machine 20 years from the future.” 

“Wow, really?! From the future? That’s incredible!” Harry grew wide-eyed at the revelation. 

“Yes. And that time machine was built by none other than you, Aunt Hermione.” Scorpius turned to look at Hermione, who was looking back and forth between the machine and Scorpius. 

“I suspected as much.” Hermione nodded. “The idea for a ‘Granger-Weasley Cooperation’ had only come to me around a few months ago. I haven’t told anyone about it yet.” 

“Wait… did you just call her ‘Aunt Mione’?” Harry pointed over at Hermione to which she smacked his hand away in annoyance. 

Scorpius nodded at Harry. “My parents were both killed when I was a little kid by an enemy in my time in the future, After that, Hermione here took me in along with uncle Ron…My mother risked her life to save me, you might know her, her name is Astoria Greengrass.”

Harry and Hermione’s eyes widened as they thought back to when they were still studying at Hogwarts. Astoria Greengrass was the younger sister of Daphne if Harry remembered correctly. 

“Astoria Greengrass?” Harry searched Scorpius’ face, to which he was getting more flustered by the moment. “Yes, yes, I can see the resemblance. That’s incredible, who-”

“Harry, I didn’t come here to tell you that,” Scorpius’ voice turned serious. “I have to tell you something.” 

Harry and Hermione both quieted down and listened intently to what Scorpius said next. 

“I come from the future of an alternate reality, which means that no matter what I do here in the past, it couldn’t affect or change my reality because this is an alternate universe, an alternate timeline,” Scorpius spoke seriously. “In my timeline, Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley and had two children, James and Albus. Until one day, the Harry Potter from our world mysteriously disappeared… I was only 5 when that happened.” 

“The me from your world disappeared?” Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Not just that but you were missing for so long everybody had assumed you were dead until…” Scorpius looked away and Harry saw tears start to form around his eyes. He took a deep breath until speaking again.  “5 years ago, a fearsome enemy made themselves known, not only to the wizarding world but to the muggle world as well.” 

“An enemy?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Who are they?” 

Scorpius stiffened at her comment before looking over at Harry and bowed to him in apology again. 

“Sorry I swung at you earlier, Harry, but- well-” Scorpius sighed. “What I’m trying to tell you is that… there is a reason I attacked.”

“You were just rattled, don’t worry about it.” Harry tried protesting. 

“No, you don’t understand, it was more than that.” Scorpius shook his head. “When I saw you standing in front of my eyes, I thought that my escape through time had failed and that I was still seeing  _ him _ .”

“W-What do you mean?” Hermione asked from beside him. 

“... this enemy…” Scorpius’ hand curled into a fist. “He introduced himself as Harry Potter, The Chosen One.” 

Both Harry and Hermione’s eyes widened.

“What?!” Hermione gasped in shock 

“M-Me?” Harry spluttered out. 

“So what you’re saying is that this enemy who is threatening your reality looks exactly like Harry and claims to be him too?” Hermione almost yelled. 

“Yes. I’m afraid so. Except that his name is almost like a taboo, like how Voldemort’s name once was. Everyone is so afraid of him we started calling him ‘The Third Dark Lord’.” Scorpius sighed. “And, that guy… I’ll never forget the day he appeared to us in the wizarding world and said he was going to exterminate the entire muggle race and rid the world of filthy half breeds and mudbloods.” 

Hermione shuddered at that and let out a soft gasp. 

“Your son, Albus and I struggled against him for nearly 3 years now.” Scorpius’ tears started to flow. “But for the first two years, it was Ron and Draco who fought against him along with your firstborn, James Potter...He took away everything from us. He murdered Albus and James, killed my parents, killed Uncle Ron… and then… he got Aunt Hermione too… he tracked her down just before I came to this alternate reality.”

"My son?" Harry was gobsmacked as he looked up at Scorpius with wide eyes.

“What?” Hermione gasped. “You’re saying the me from your reality is dead.” 

Scorpius’ slow nod afterwards was all the confirmation they needed.

“He is ruthless. He delights in causing pain and destruction. Living on earth in my reality is like living in a nightmare.” Scorpius shuddered. “Always running and hiding and looking for a way out.”

“Merlin…” Harry whispered and pinched his nose bridge. _He had a son? And he killed him?_  This was too much information for Harry. “I’m so sorry… I can’t believe that I would do something like that…” 

Scorpius shook his head at him after he said that. 

“No, this you from my reality isn’t you at all,” Scorpius said. “Both Ginny Weasley and my father said that this guy couldn’t have been you. It’s almost like the complete opposite of what you would do. We think whoever this is used some kind of magic to look like you and sound like you… he looks almost identical the only thing that’s different is his eyes… they’re a deep blood red… he also wields the elder wand and the deathly hallows… so nobody has a chance against him...” He looked up at Harry. “Except you.” 

Harry blinked twice at him. “You want me to go to the future with you to help defeat this enemy?” 

“Yes. A powerful wizard like you who also wields the deathly hallows probably has a better chance of defeating him more than any of us.” Scorpius nodded at him. “We’re living in fear, with no way out, it’s terrible. But perhaps you could change that, Harry, my father told me that you could, and now I believe him.” 

“Your father knows me?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Am I going to meet him or do I already know him now?” 

Scorpius looked away an blushed. “Now…” 

“Oh, wow, I know your father, huh.” Harry chuckled. “D-Does he live near me or something?” 

Scorpius looked over at Draco, who had his arms crossed and was standing outside the silencing bubble impatiently. Scorpius took a deep breath and pointed his finger at Draco’s direction. 

“He’s standing right there.” 

“WHAT?!” Harry literally collapsed to the floor in shock and laughter. “DRACO’S YOUR FATHER?!” 

“Yeah. In my time, he was killed 3 years ago so it’s really great to see him again.” Scorpius looked over at Draco, who was looking up at the stars. “He is a cranky guy but he is a really skilled wizard too.” 

Harry nodded back and laughed. “That is true. I can vouch for that.” 

“I didn’t want to tell him all of this news right away because he’s especially sensitive when it comes to this stuff.” He turned to Harry. “I promise I will tell him eventually and this is an alternate reality but promise me you won’t tell him until the time is right.”

Harry smiled at Scorpius before looking over at Draco, who seemed to sense his gaze and looked at him. Both men caught each other’s gaze before blushing and looking away. Harry scratched the back of his head before nodding back at Scorpius. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back with another long chapter!! What did you guys think of this chapter? Who do you guys think this evil version of Harry from the future is? What are your thoughts on the story so far?" 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! Feedback is much encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
